


Danganronpa: Death of the Kazoo

by kirigirii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, crackfic, danganronpa - Freeform, idk what the fuck I was doing writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirigirii/pseuds/kirigirii
Summary: Ayumi Akagi is about to start her new school life at the famous Hope's Peak Academy. Everything seems perfect until she blacks out upon enterance. She wakes up in an unfamiliar classroom. From there her school life is turned deadly and she must solve the mysteries of the school to survive, along with saving her fellow peers.





	Danganronpa: Death of the Kazoo

Today was the day. The day I started being a student at the iconic school Hope's Peak Academy. To be honest, I'm still shocked I managed to get in. My talent was really anything special, it's playing the kazoo. I mean it's true I've won dozens of contests and I've even toured the world playing my songs but it's not too hard to play. Thoughts like this ran through my head as I approached the big wooden doors of the school. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for entrance. As my palms touched the door I felt a searing pain in my head. I crashed to my knees and put my head in my hands. My stomached ached and I had this dizzy feeling that wouldn't go away. My vision started to blur and i had no sense of what was going on. Suddenly as the pain grew worse I blacked out. Everything went dark as my body became limp.

I woke up in a classroom I had never seen before. I was sitting at an old wooden desk in a old fashioned room. A chalkboard with a cartoon bear drawn on it was hanging on the wall. I blinked multiple times as my vision came back to me. "Where am I?" I mumbled to myself. I shakily tried to stand up and leave the desk but it was a fruitless attempt. My body came crashing down as I was still too weak from the prior incident. I couldn't remember much but I did remember the feeling of blacking out as I approached Hope's peak. I sat down for a good five minutes, trying to regain my strength. I took a deep breath and attempted standing up again. This time it worked. I let out a relieved sigh. I began to search around the classroom, hoping to find a clue as to where I was. There was nothing special in the classroom. Just wooden desks and papers scattered on the ground. I looked at the messily placed papers and examined them. Nothing was written on them, so my investigation was pretty much a flop. I sighed and look at the door to my left. I shakily twisted the metal knob, preparing for what was to come. 

As I stepped out I saw nothing. Just a normal hallway. I decided to look around a little more. I looked up and saw I was in classroom 1-A. That meant 1-B and 1-C had to be around her somewhere. I ventured through the hallway and found 1-B. The door was open, meaning the possibility of me not being alone was fairly high. The classroom was almost the exact same thing as 1-A. The only difference I could see was what was written on the board. The word "despair" was messily written in white chalk. I wondered what it meant. It was an odd word choice. Since nothing was a clue as to my location I left 1-B and journeyed to 1-C.

Unlike before there was a girl in 1-C. Her hair was tied in bright yellow twintails and she sported a orange hoodie with colored spots. I was relieved yet scared. What if she was the one who placed me here? Maybe she knew a clue about where we were. I slowly approached her, careful not to put myself in danger. "Um h-hello?" I called out.

"Who's there? Who are you?" an unfamiliar voice responded to me. 

"U-um I'm Ayumi. Ayumi Akagi. Do you know where we are?" I asked her. 

"I have no clue I'm sorry... do you know anything?" the foreign girl said to me solemnly.

"No idea. What's your name? We should try to become allies if this is a bad situation," I questioned.

"Are you sure I can trust you? I mean what if you're the one who kidnapped me?" she snapped.

"Hey I didn't lock you in this place! I'm in the same situation as you! Just please help me out," I responded angrily. 

"Fine I guess I'll trust you. My name is Hanae Matsuura," she told me. Hanae, that's a pretty name, I said to myself in my head.

"Well Matsuura I think we should try to find a way out of here together," I suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. And Hanae is fine, I don't really care about formality," she said to me. I nodded my head in agreement and we left the classroom together. 

As we looked around we noticed that all the windows had metal plates bolted onto them. "I'll try to rip them off," I confidently said.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Hanae questioned me.

"Hey I get the fact I may not look strong but I really don't appreciate you underestimating me," I snarkily replied. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Uhh okay then, go ahead and try" she sarcastically instructed me. I approached the bolted windows and used all my strength to try and rip them off. Of course, I couldn't. Hanae chuckled to herself, laughing at my failed attempt. 

"Why don't you try yourself, Hanae?" I pettily suggested. 

"No thanks, I'd rather not embarrass myself like you did," she laughed. I sighed and we continued to walk together. 

"There's a door!" I heard Hanae scream. I peeked up, hoping this would work. We both ran towards the door and pushed it with all our might. Unsurprisingly, it didn't budge at all. 

"Guess we really are trapped here," I mumbled. 

"Yeah I guess," Hanae sadly replied.

"Lets go look for others," I suggested. She nodded in agreement. 

For about 30 minutes we searched the school and finally found a room. A sign saying "GYM" stood above it. "This looks promising" I said to Hanae. 

"Okay let's try going in," she replied. We opened the door and saw many people in the gym.

"Is this everyone? An unfamiliar voice called out. 

"I guess so" another person said.

"Who are you guys? Are you in the 79th class too?" Hanae asked them. Everyone nodded except one girl. The girl had medium length brown hair and overalls on. 

"U-um I don't really um remember anything at all," she shakily told us.

"Like, anything? Literally nothing at all?" a girl with a ponytail and classes asked the forgetful girl. 

"Y-yeah. I have really bad memory problems," she told us. That wasn't shocking. 

"Um okay anyone else other than this loser?" ponytail girl asked us all. Amnesiac girl frowned at the cruel remark.

"I kinda remember something. I was standing at the door to Hope's Peak when I suddenly blacked out. I woke up in a random classroom. 1-A to be exact," I said to our newly formed group. 

Lots of voice responded to me with things like "me too!" and "same." It was good to know I wasn't the only one in this situation. 

"Okay I have a question," one person asked.

"Yes?" said a girl in a minecraft hoodie. 

"Is there any booze in here? I'm dying for some," she groaned. We all gave her a weird look. 

"No I don't think so," Hanae replied, "why?"

"Because I'm the ultimate alcoholic dumbass," she rudely replied. Our glares became stronger. What type of talent is that? I mean that's worse than the kazoo.

"Okay putting that aside we need to figure out how we got put in here and get to know each other," someone with a country accent said. Everyone said that was a good idea.

"I guess that settles it. Let's split up and explore. We can get to know each other while we do that," I told everyone. We started our search and our new school life.


End file.
